


GV100-37

by Gozzer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Gavin Reed is the first android detective. Made by Kamski but no one else knows of him. Due to some setbacks, Gavin has a life created for him as a human. Ten years later he's a detective at the DPD with a hatred of his own kind. Three months after the revolution bodies started showing up and two weeks later Gavin is missing.





	1. GV100

Gavin Reed is an android. Not only that he was a prototype and now he is the only one. This particular line was created by Kamski in secret. With the help of one other person he tried to make the perfect police detective. 2028 was spent trying to get the models to function. Every single one would self destruct the moment they opened their eyes. 

Number one was just a set of tubes and a face. Kamski started it up and before a word could get out the thing shut off. The next few models went the same way, only making microsteps in terms of progress. Around number 16 it had a body to function with. Kamski figured that was one of its problems, but that hardly sovled the issues. With a body now it set about deactivating itself. They didn't even get a word out of them until 23, even then it was just mumbles. 

Come around towards the end of the year they had model 36 ready to be awoken. Everything had been placed on it, newest upgrades and the first attempt at facial hair. 36 actually lasted the longest and had a full conversation before freaking out. It started twitching and shouting for several minutes. At exactly an hour of being awake it ripped out its thirium pump. 

Kamski was about ready give up on the line but his partner convinced him to at least finish the latest model. Hours, days, and weeks into trying to get this one right. On December seventh 37 was activated. 

Its dark grey eyes scanned everything with a cold glint. They couldn't get any words out of it for almost two hours. The thing just sat on the metal table watching them, its LED spinning a soft yellow. First words out of its mouth were to tell them to fuck off, well it tried. Its programming didn't allow it to curse, all it got was 'fck off.'

The android passed almost all of the test given to it. It refused to harm anything even with a direct order. Kamski took the progress in great strides and pushed it to explore. His partner was less than convinced, trying to get 37 to follow orders to a T. But it had already gained free will. That android was the reason for increased security on all androids programs. 

Kamski knew this line of androids would likely never make it off the tables. So he shut down the project and hid away all the research. 37 was placed in his personal collection of androids, buried away from the world. His partner had other thoughts though. He threatened the Creator and unless he gave up being CEO, the secret of 37 would be leaked. 

With the threat of one of his biggest failures, Kamski left CyberLife. He knew 37 would never be able to live like a regular android. So he built an entire life for the android, his greatest and worse success. Gavin Reed came into existence as a rookie detective from the backwoods of Michigan. A back story with enough fake memories to convince the most experienced and forged documents, 37 was forced into Detroit. 

★

Ten years later and Gavin is one of the best detectives in the DPD, if not the best. Everything linking him to being an android was destroyed, he avoided getting injured at all costs. It wasn't hard for him to move up the ranks with his advanced programming. 

His personality used to be very different. It started out as something to be feared, full of anger and hatred towards almost everyone. But over the years he picked up a few traits that made him more human than anyone would guess. Not long after he joined the force an anger towards androids popped up. It didn't matter that he was one, he was more human than machine from the beginning. He didn't really know what started it but his entire being calmed down with all of his frustration aimed at something. 

Things were going well for Gavin, beautifully if he had a say. Until CyberLife presented the DPD with the newest prototype android. RK800, better known as Connor, surprised the GV100 to no end. That thing was more than likely created from all of Kamski's notes about his line. In response to the new addition Gavin brought his hatred back to the surface, and aimed all of it at his successor. 

"We can try roughing it up a bit. After all, it isn't human." Gavin leaned against the obersavtion room wall with his arms crossed. Everything about him said nonchalant and cocky, but the other officers knew he was tense. They could feel his anger rolling off him in waves and all of it was aimed at the android standing behind them. 

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations." Gavin snorted at the statement, earning a look from the android. 

"Okay, smartass. What should we do then?" He challenged the android. Dark eyes glaring at his face as he kicked off the wall. 

"I could try questioning it." A harsh laugh escaped as Gavin turned his back. Piece of plastic trying to be a detective well the job's already taken. 

"What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspects all yours." Hank waved his hand and allowed the android his demand. 

Gavin stepped closer to the glass with crossed arms. He watched he deviants stress level rise as Connor entered. The interrogation started off soft and understanding, stress becoming less than optimal. But it took a turn that had Gavin feeling somewhat proud. Stress slowly climbing until the confession tumbled out of its mouth. 

When Connor was done he nodded towards the glass and stood up. All three of them in the observation room went to remove the android. Gavin pushed past Connor to help Miller with the deviant. It refused to move and flinched away from them. 

"Will you just stop?" Gavin snarled at it as he moved to grab it's arm. It tried to move away from him and smacked him in the chest with it's elbow. "Oh you, piece of-"

"You shouldn't touch it. It'll self+destruct if it feels threatened," Connor spoke up from the door. Gavin stepped away from the deviant to face Connor. 

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." He had gotten better at his swear words over the years, but the word fuck still refused to found right. 

"You don't understand. If it self-destructs, we won't get anything out of it!"

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" This android seemed bound and determined to test every last bit of his patience. "Unlock the cuffs and move this asshole, Chris."

"I'm trying." Miller got the cuffs undone but the android refused to get out of the chair. 

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone, now!" Connor pushed Gavin and Miller back away from the android. It flinched away when Connor removed it from Miller's hold. 

Gavin stormed up to the android and held his gun up to his head. "I warned you, motherfucker!" Some words he just had to over pronounce for them to make sense. 

"That's enough," Hank interjected. 

"Mind your own business, Hank." Grey eyes narrowed as they stared into cold brown. He heard the sound of another gun being drawn. 

"I said "That's enough."" Gavin could just barely see the yellow icon in his peripheral vision. 

With a quick scan, he weighed his options. Either shoot Connor and risk being shot in return, maybe not to kill but enough to ruin his life. Or let the dipshit live and not destroy his own life. It shouldn't have been a hard decision, but it took him several seconds to drop the gun. "Fuck." Nope, still completely correct. 

"You're not gonna get away with it this time." Gavin stepped away from Connor and pointed at Hank. His glare traveled around the room before he turned and started walking out. "Fuck." Almost there but not quite. 

The next day started out worse than he would've liked. Something close to a headache pulsed behind his eyes when he wandered into the precinct. Stupid new android and making him fall back into old ways. It took years for him to be able to get around over exerting around other androids. His programming worked twice as hard when another android was in the vicinity. Nothing could tell him why, but he had worked out enough to stay at least five or ten feet away. 

When he entered the bullpen his first stop was the break room. To ensure that he integrated into humanity seemlessly, Kamski fixed his body to allow him to consume small amounts of solids and liquids. It definitely wasn't enough to keep a human alive but it was to make him appear human. His morning always started with coffee, black; nothing added. Some mornings he would have Tina Chen to talk too and others he was alone. 

This morning seemed to bless him with some relief at least. He joined Tina at one of the tables with his cup. Conversation came easy for him, being programmed to talk with people was a useful feature. The pulsing that plagued him had become nonexistent while talking. But it came back full force as his eyes caught sight of Connor. His calm and easy demeanor took a 180.

"Fuck, look at that... Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!" Ooh, that one sounded pretty good. "Congratulations on last night, very impressive!" He leaned off of the table to give him a mocking clap. 

Connor turned and stared at him with calculating brown eyes. With a few finger taps on the table, Gavin moved to stand in front of the android. The pulsing worsened the closer he stepped. But nothing was going to stop him from putting that thing in its place. 

"Never seen an android like you before," Gavin looked him up and down. He already knew its model and function. "What model are you?"

Grey eyes scanned the android, studying it. Connor ignored the question and instead tilted his head to the side slightly, almost unnoticeable. 

"Hey asshole! I'm talking to you!" The shout didn't gain its attention. Gavin moved his body to stand right in front of it. "Bring me a coffee, dipshit! GET A MOVE ON!"

The hunk of plastic just stared at him. "I gave you an order!"

"I'm sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson." Gavin raised his eyebrows and took a small step back. 

"Oh... Oh..." He looked back at Tina with a small laugh. Then he swung as hard as he could straight at the android. The punch landed right where its thirium pump would be located. Connor grunted as the blow caused the pump to stutter. It lowered itself to the floor while holding the marked spot. 

"If Hank hadn't got in the way yesterday, I would've fucked you up." For disobeying a human, was right on his tongue but he couldn't force to words out. He leaned down to catch the brown eyes. "Stay outta my way... Cause next time, you won't get off so easy."

Gavin righted himself and pushed its head down with two fingers. A huff of air left his mouth as he turned to leave the room. Tina followed after him and they both went to start on paper work. 

It was early morning when Gavin was drug away from his desk. Miller pulled him away to go investigate a death at the Eden Club. Normally he wouldn't set foot near the building, but with the pulsing already there he didn't have much to lose. The club was just gross. Don't get him wrong, he likes sex just as much as the next guy but clubs made for it? Come on, that's just fucking creepy. 

All of the androids surrounding, and the stupid lights, pushed his headache straight into migraine equivalent territories. Parts of his vision glitched out the further he traveled into the building. The only comfort he seemed to find was in the room with the dead body. 

He surveyed the room and took in all the details. The reason for his being there was sprawled out on top of the round bed. An the floor near the door was the body of an android, but that didn't concern him. With a quick sweep of the room, he charted away all the evidence he found useful. Then he stood by the bed with his arms crossed and watched Miller take pictures. Well, then he heard the sound of the door opening, so he had to turn. 

"Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet... The fuck you two doin' here?" Disdain leaked into his voice as he spotted the duo. His headache, that had started to go down, spiked back up again. 

"We've been assigned all cases involving androids," Connor answered. Gavin refused to look at him and glanced at Hank. 

"Oh yeah? Well you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle." He laughed, knowing that that wasn't even close to the truth. The bruises around his neck were clear enough for that. 

"We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind." Hank said, staring at the body. Gavin turned to look at Miller before spinning around. 

"Come on, let's go." He started to walk closer to Hank and the android. "It's, uh... starting to stink of booze in here.." With a tap on the mans arm and slight laugh he moved to the door. Almost out the door when he decided to shoulder check Connor harshly. 

It's rare when there is no one in the bullben. Gavin himself wasn't even at his desk and he could tell it was empty. Something didn't feel right about the quietness, so he went to investigate. Coming down a hall he spotted Hank moving in on Perkins. He hated the guy as much as anyone else and, well, seeing him get punched in the face was amazing. 

But he couldn't stick around long enough to watch to the end because he caught sight of Connor. The android was moving towards the evidence hall. With one last look at the fight he followed him down the empty hall. His eyes landed on the android with his hand on the door. 

"Hey, Connor!" He shouted, moving closer to it. The android didn't look at him and instead focused on the door. "I'm talking to you, asshole! Where you going? We don't need any plastic pricks around here! Or didn't anybody tell you?" He stopped right next to it. 

"I'm registering the evidence in my possession." Connor turned to face the detective head on. "But don't worry. I'm going to leave. Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance."

Gavin drew his gun and pointed it at the smug android. "You son of a bitch!" After a couple of seconds he made a shooting noise. He didn't know why but seeing the android staring him down, he couldnt pull the trigger. Instead he mimicked the movement of a gun going off with a laugh. 

"Well go on then. Get a fucking move on!" That one was perfect. "Prick..." He turned away from Connor and started back for the door. But not before catching the awkward grin on its face. 

"Fucking androids," he mumbled. Pulling the door open he left Connor to his evidence.


	2. GV101

Three months after the android revolution and Connor was back. Gavin had thought everything would go back to normal but it didn't. Hardly anyone was in Detroit, which left nothing for the DPD to do. So Gavin was stuck filing papers and reports until people started coming back. Which took over a month and they were still understaffed. But at least Chris stuck around so he got to go on patrol every once and a while. 

Everything was slowly settling down, but then it came back. It was such a beautiful day, the sky was clear and sunny. Snow covered the ground in a thick layer with patches cleared away for the roads. Gavin was actually enjoying the day and took a walk before work. Then he entered the precinct and caught sight of Connor leaving Fowler's office. 

All of the peace that he felt dissipated in that second. Dark, bubbling anger started up in the pit of his stomach. After everything that had happened he really didn't want to deal with the android. Peaceful revolution be damned, the whole thing caused way to many problems. 

With a glare at the android, he sat down at his desk to, guess what? Do more fucking paperwork. His advanced hearing picked up a few pieces of conversation around the bullpen. Nothing that immediately caught his attention, it was all dull. So, for the next few hours he focused on his work, until he was drug out of it. 

"Detective Reed, we just got a call about a few bodies. It's your case now." Gavin snapped up from his terminal to glance at Fowler. The man had already went back into his office. With a few blinks to clear away his daze, Gavin pulled on his coat and went out the door. 

It had been more hours than he had originally thought. The once bright sky was dark and snowing. Street lights lit his path to his car. The car itself was actually an old truck, one he bought the first chance he got. Even though it was 20 years old it was still reliable. 

Gavin climbed into the cab and punched in the address he just received. A house that was in his neighborhood, something unsettling fluttered in him. Nothing horrible had happened anywhere close to where he lived. He wasn't really one to follow gut instinct very well, but he knew this case was going to end bad. 

The small house was taped off with only a couple of officers guarding it. Gavin parked off to the side and walked towards it. One of the previous android officers nodded to him as he walked past. Ah, that was something he hadn't missed. The stupid headache that started up around androids, it suddenly reared it's ugly head. He didn't acknowledge it and continued straight through the open door. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" The disbelief in his voice got the attention of the stupid android. Connor looked over his shoulder from where he was crouching next to a dark puddle. 

"I don't believe we have said anything for us to "kid" about." Hank poked his head around a wall near the back of the room. His gaze was on Connor then on him, going from confused to annoyed. 

"Looks like Detective Dipshit is working with us," he said. Gavin scoffed and walked further into the house. 

"I wouldn't be here if I knew you two were working it." He took in all the yellow markers popping up in his vision. A list started forming with all of the tasks he had to do. "But Fowler stuck me on this case. So suck it up buttercup. Looks like we're all working together." An obviously fake grin flashed at them before dropping to a scowl. 

Anything they said in return was blocked out as he went about the living room. Multiple dark puddles cover the carpet along with various medical instruments. The unsettling feeling came back as he crouched to take a closer look. A scalpel was laying in a dark spot with something that looked like flesh clinging to it. If he could throw up, he's sure he would have at the sight alone. 

The dark spot looked suspiciously like blood, but the purple tint ruled that out. Well not completely, but it barely registered in his details. While he could tell it probably wasn't human blood the possibility of it being thirium was high. He could see giant patches of the evaporated substance staining the area. So that was why they were there, an android was killed as well. 

Gavin moved out of the living room and through a small doorway. It opened up into a kitchen with two doors on opposite sides. Both were open, one being a laundry room and the other a bedroom. What used to be a bedroom anyway. 

Inside the room was obviously a bed and a dresser. But on the bed were two bodied. One being human and the other android. Their chests were open and their limbs had the skin peeled back. The android's wiring was littering the floor along with its thirium pump. In place of the biocomponents were what looked like the pieces of the human. Veins and ligaments were placed inside the plastic casing leaving the bodies beside it a mess. 

The human was male from what Gavin could tell. While his head had been left well enough alone the rest of his body was a pile of bones, skin and organs. His heart was still sitting in the chest cavity along with the rest of the organs, but all of his veins were separated. All of them were still connected and complete with blood still in them. 

Thiruim covered everything and pooled on the bed. Human blood mixed in with the bluid liquid and kept it visible. The colors mixed into a dark sickening purple, the spots in the living room. Both bodies were laying side by side, connected by the shared veins between them. Gavin grimaced at the sight and moved to study the scene. 

Hank walked out of the room to allow him the space. With a nod to him, Gavin checked the dresser first. Sitting on top of it was a tablet with a dark video pulled up. He ignored it and continued to search the room. A few points popped up for him to look at, the bodies and a couple weapons. After checking the items and cataloging the details, he went back to the video. 

It started off dark and quiet. Then the picture cleared up to show the two bodies. The man was still alive, just barely, and breathing. But the android was still dormant. A dark laugh sounded through the speakers as the man slowly stopped breathing. Then the laughing turned into talking. 

"Patients have died. WR600 was shut down for the transfer process, but now that patient two has died there is no reactivation possible. First try at making an android human has failed." The date in the corner of the video showed it to be made over a week ago. Just when Gavin was about to put it down a new video started. This time the screen stayed dark, even with the man talking. 

"I'm looking for you 37. The police have just arrived at the house and I know you will be close behind. You were our best design, even if you deviated within your first two hours of life. Everything about you was is pure perfection. Created with programs and abilities to aid the police in even their hardest cases. But then he had to go and lock you away. I tried so hard to make you form into the ideals we had. Make you obedient. Your whole line was a mess at the start. He was ready to give up on you and throw away the progress and advancements and the whole idea of a android detective. I'm the only reason you're awake and I want you back."

The time showed it was recorded ten minutes before he had arrived, but wasn't sent until a few minutes ago. Gavin could almost recognised the voice if it wasn't for the static. He knew the video was aimed at him and only him. Fear coursed through him as the video played in his head. They were looking for him and he had no way to protect himself unless he came clean. 

He was too tense to continue looking around. Instead he left the room and searched for Hank. The tablet in his grasp was dark again with a play button. When he found the Lieutenant he was talking with the android. Without a word Gavin shoved the glass object into his chest. He avoided looking at Connor as he could tell it knew his stress level was close to 100%.

"We already looked at the video, Detective." Connor said while moving to look at the screen. 

"Another video just showed a few minutes ago." Gavin could hear how hard he was trying to keep his voice steady. He knew Hank wouldn't notice, but the android would pick up on the change. 

Hank pressed play on the tablet and started the video again. Hearing it a second time still caused his fear to sky rocket. He could feel Connor's eyes on him but he refused to acknowledge it. He watched Hank as the voice finished speaking. The man's stress spiked after hearing about the part with the android detective. Gavin knew his thoughts immediately went to Connor. 

"Can you trace the voice?" All eyes turned to look at Connor. The android's LED circled yellow before going back to blue. 

"No, the man seems to have distorted his voice. My programs aren't allowing me to sort through the coding." It closed its eyes for a second before opening again. "The man may have been a CyberLife employee. I was programmed to be able to trace voices, but I believe this voice is hidden from me. Even going through the CyberLife data base I could not find a match. Only someone who created my programs could've made it so that I can't find them."

"Well at least we have a lead now. Albeit a far fetched one, but a something," Hank said. Connor offered him a small smile before turning to Gavin. He was standing in the middle of the living room looking at a dark spot. 

"Of course he's a CyberLife employee," he started. His grey eyes glared over at the two. "Who else has enough knowledge about androids to tear one apart and keep it functioning? The thing was emptied. Not to mention the fact that he said he worked on a line of androids. Ones built to work as detectives for the police." A predatory grin was shot at Connor. 

"That may be so Detective. But he was talking specifically to someone called 37. I'm not the first Connor, but I am number 51. There could be know way he was talking to me, though he could have been talking about another of my line." Gavin sucked in a deep breath to stop himself from punching the android. Of course he knew the man was talking to him, but the others didn't. Inferring that Connor was who he was talking about would shove the attention elsewhere. He had hoped it would stop them from investigating farther into CyberLife's android designs. 

"Alright, I'm done here. Have fun assholes." Gavin turned and walked out of the house. His stress was inching closer and closer to 100, pushing him to self-destruct. 

Instead of going back to the precinct he made his home. The apartment building he lived in wasn't grand by any means, but it was quite nice. His apartment was on the second floor of the building. It was easier to leave if he was closer to ground level. 

The inside was an open floor pan with the kitchen being separated from the living room by an island. Not that he need a kitchen or anything, but he did like to spoil his cat. Said cat was a large grey tabby male named Violet, whom was lounging on the couch. 

Gavin set out a bowl of cat food before sitting down. His stress level was still too high to be safe, but within his own home it started to decline. The man's voice kept replaying in his head, keeping him from relaxing. Without much to do for the night, Gavin laid out on the couch. Violet soon joined him and both fell asleep.


	3. GV102

The next couple days at the precinct went by without any luck on the case. Hank and Connor dug through all of CyberLife's old employees while Gavin researched the bodies. Neither of them were outstanding or worth notice really. The android was a gardener before the revolution and continued to garden after. The man was named Timothy Harold and he worked at gas station just outside of Detroit. 

Without anything to go on and no witnesses, they worked separately. The video they found continued to play in Gavin's head. His stress level never dipped lower than 80% and spiked whenever something was mentioned. Every word that came out of someones mouth he thought was going to be the end of him. He knew that if he just came clean they could solve the case, but his fear stopped him every time. 

That same fear left him tense and jumpy at the station. The other two were starting to notice how strung out he was. But at the moment he couldn't give a fuck about them. Well, until Connor cornered him in the break room. 

It was almost a week since the bodies were found and Gavin was ready to just give up. He couldn't concentrate for long enough periods to get anything done. His body was practically running on empty because he couldn't seem to rest at home. After the first night he always felt like someone was watching him. 

So at around three in the morning he decided to just crash on the precincts couch. Hardly anyone was there anyway, just Connor working on the case and a receptionist. He had just fallen into sleep mode when something shook him awake. Grey eyes snapped open in panic before they landed on Connor standing above him. 

"What the fuck plastic?" He scrambled to push himself up into a sitting position. "Can't I get a second of sleep?"

"Why are you sleeping at the precinct, Detective?" Connor sat down on the other end of the couch. Gavin knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. 

"None of your fucking business, that's why." The air between them was thick with tension. He crossed his arms over his chest while he leaned against the arm. Connor sat straight and just slightly turned to the detective. 

"I have noticed that you haven't left the station since Wednesday. Humans need sleep to be able to function at full capacity. You have not been to sleep in almost three days, possibly longer. You always look tired when you come back to work," Connor said. A snort left Gavin at the accusation, it's been longer than that. 

"My sleeping habits are none of you damn business. So just scoot along and leave me the fuck alone," Gavin snapped. His stress spiked as he saw Connor turn more towards him. 

"Your stress level is unusually high," he commented. "It has been since we found the videos. Is everything alright, Detective?" 

Gavin felt himself tense at the mention of the case. Everything in him was saying to run and leave this interrogation. But he knew it would suspicious if he just up and left. So instead he unfurled his arms and motioned for Connor to move closer. The android tilted his head but followed the suggestion. With it closer, Gavin moved his head so his lips were closer to the others ear. 

"Leave me the fuck alone before I rip your thiruim pump out and crush it." His voice was soft and threatening. Connor scooted back away slightly to stare down at him. Curiosity glittered in its dark eyes as they watched. Gavin leaned back into his sitting position and met the dark eyes with burning anger. 

"If you wish, Detective. But I do suggestion you go home and get some proper rest." Connor got up off the couch and went back out into the bullpen. Gavin followed him with his eyes before curling up in the corner of the couch. 

★  
He got barely two hours before Connor was waking him up. This time it was because someone called about two more bodies. Connor contacted Hank while getting into Gavin's truck. The new location was only a few blocks from his apartment building. The old warehouse had been empty for years with only squatters and drunk teenagers entered. 

Tina greeted them at the entrance, being the one closest to the area. She looked sick and about to throw up when she lead them into the open room. Gavin steered her away from the bodies and back outside before she could get sick. He left Connor to dissect the room while he crouched by the bodies. 

Like last time the bodies were taken apart, but not to the same degree. They were female this time and it seems that the human died before the vein separation could start. Blood still trickled out of her and into the floor, thirium mixing with it to make a giant purple puddle. The AX400 still had it's skin covering it but it's pump was laying beside it. The girl had her chest opened and most of her skin peeled back. 

"Why does he have to be so disgusting?" Hank stepped around the bodies to inspect a scalpel on the ground. Gavin didn't get a chance to answer as Connor came walking towards them. In the android's hands was another tablet. 

"Another video was left." Gavin stood up and joined the other two to watch. Much like last time the screen stayed black. 

"I found you 37. After all this time and you haven't even gotten a proper house. What with all his money I would have at least expected something nicer. I'm watching you, 37. See, I've moved closer towards to you. Though I had hoped these two would make it farther, so I could study you some more. But, ah, somethings just don't work out. Next time my experiments die, you won't be there to investigate. Say your last good byes to your friends, because you won't see them again. Well, unless you come clean and join me willingly. Then we can destroy this whole deviant business, starting with the source. Oh, and one last thing. You have a lovely cat, he is quite the talker when he's hungry."

Gavin blinked down at the quiet tablet. All of his thoughts seemed to be both frozen and moving nonstop. It took him several seconds to register that the video was over. And when he did all hell broke loose. 

His stress jumped from 80% to 99 in half a second. The cool air around him seemed to grow hotter the longer he stood still. Every thought in his mind was running wild. It took all of his will power to not just flee the scene. He stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets in hopes no one would notice. 

"Are you alright, Detective?" Gavin's head shot up to meet Connor's burning gaze. The android was standing in front of him, blocking his view of everything else. He could hear Hank talking to someone at the other side of the room. 

"I-I'm fine." He closed his eyes for a second before meeting the others fiercely. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you to leave me alone, dipshit?"

"I think this case is taking a toll on you. The Lieutenant and I can finish up here if you would like to go home." Connor studied him closely with dark eyes. Gavin took a step closer, making them almost nose to nose. 

"This is my case, plastic. I'm going to continue working on it if it kills me," he whispered harshly. Connor didn't react to the closeness of them or his tone. When he didn't get a response he stepped back and continued his investigating. 

When he finally got home at almost seven in the morning, Violet greeted him. The cat reached up and pawed at his thigh. Gavin ignored him in favor was shutting the fire escape window. Everything about him was tense and frightened. Someone had been in his house and he couldn't report a break in without Connor connecting the dots.


	4. GV103

Connor didn't really know how to feel about Detective Gavin Reed. The first meeting they had, he pulled a gun on him. Second time he landed a punch. Third meeting was perhaps the best, even with a gun pointed at his head, joking seemed to get through to the man. 

When he came back to the DPD three months later the detective ignored him. Until two bodies were called in and they had to work together. Gavin was acting much like he had before the revolution, but without the threats. The investigation was going pretty well, Gavin wandered off to check the house while Connor and Hank went over all the evidence. 

But Gavin came back to them holding the tablet they already checked with his stress levels to high to be normal. The second video that played was much more interesting than the first. Hank thought the man was talking about him but Connor knew it was meant for someone else. Someone that was in the police force and an android, number 37.

Gavin took off after that conversation and didn't come back until morning. Throughout the next week Connor observed him from afar. The man's stress never dipped below 80% and spiked whenever the case was mentioned. Some sort of concern started to trickle into Connor when he saw the man hadn't left the precinct in two days. 

So, like a sane person, Connor confronted the man. He got a reaction much like expected and after pestering he left the man to sleep. Though he was still confused as to why he slept in the break room, the man owned an apartment. Connor didn't want to wake the man after he hadn't slept in days, but more bodies were found. 

Gavin drove them to the same part of Detroit as the last scene. The building this time was an old warehouse surrounded by a metal fence. Officer Chen lead them inside where the bodies greeted them. She left and allowed them to wandered the building. 

Connor decided to leave the bodies to Gavin first and went around the room then a room off to the side. Inside held a desk and a couple of chairs, another tablet sat on the ground beside them. He didn't play the video but went out to show Gavin. Hank greeted him and pressed play. 

Much like the last one, this video was obviously pointed at someone. It held a more sinister message than last time, going as far to say there were going to be more bodies. But the most interesting part was that the man found who he was looking for and they weren't going to see the next crime. 

Connor glanced at Gavin to see him frozen in place. His stress jumped from 80% straight up to 99, a dangerous height even for humans. It made him worry for the detective. But it also made him wonder why the man was so scared of the videos. 

"Are you alright, Detective?" Connor stepped closer to lower his sensory input, getting him to focus on one thing. Grey eyes lifted to meet curious brown. 

"I-I'm fine," Gavin answered. The stutter and fear in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Connor. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone, dipshit?"

"I think this case is taking a toll on you. The Lieutenant and I can finish up here if you would like to go home." The detective's harsh tone didn't stop him from studying the man. Gavin took a step closer so they were nose to nose. Connor kept his face impassive but he almost took a step back away from the warmth. Their closeness wasn't something the android was exactly comfortable with. 

"This is my case, plastic. I'm going to continue working on it if it kills me," Gavin whispered harshly. When Connor didn't respond the man continued his investigation. 

Connor studied the bodies, trying to find a trace of anything to help them. The only clues they got from them was the fact there weren't any prints or DNA other than the victims. When brought up to Hank, they theorized that an android probably had a hand in the murders. Even if a human was using gloves there still would've been a trace. 

After they left the scene and made their reports, they made their way back to Hank's. It was where Connor was staying until he could afford a place of his own. Sumo enjoyed having him around and, even though he complains a lot, so does Hank. The house finally looked and smelled clean with him around. He wasn't a home unit but he enjoyed the routine of taking care of the house. 

While Hank went to sleep, Connor went over the case. Well, more specifically the videos and how Gavin reacted to them. The whole situation was odd to say the least. Even if the man in the videos was someone that the detective knew, then he would've told them. Unless the man had something held over Gavin's head, something large enough for him to risk his career. 

Connor started going through everything he knew about the detective and categorizing what might be important. But without knowledge of him, the facts and lists were short. Nothing came up suspicious in Connor's search, even if there was hardly anything about him before his time at the DPD. That wasn't really anything unusual for that's how it was with a lot of the police. Before he could frustrate himself over probably nothing, he settled down to enter sleep mode. 

In the privacy of their home, Connor confided in Hank about his suspicions. The older man brushed him off as paranoid and "looking to far into the asshole". It wasn't until a week after the last crime that something else big happened. 

The Friday was much like the other days before. Cold and spent pouring over the case at the precinct. Nothing was really odd about the day until after a few hours in. Connor was going through the employees of CyberLife again when his scan got a hit on a couple of people. A man and woman who worked on building the RK series. 

"Hank! I think I found a couple suspects." Connor spun in his chair to face the man's desk. Silver head turned away from his terminal to give his attention to the android. 

"Well go on then." 

"Theresa Ives and Logan Evans. They both worked on designing and programming the RK series. They were the only ones that I couldn't get a read on their voices. One of them could've made the videos," Connor explained. Hank nodded along with the words before standing up. 

"Well let's go question some scientists." 

"Wait, where's Detective Reed? We need to tell him about the new information." Connor scanned the bullpen but couldn't find the man. A dark feeling crept through his body, something wasn't right about the situation. 

"He probably just got sick, the asshole always does in the winter." Hank commented while leading the way out of the precinct. 

Both Theresa and Logan checked out with perfect alibis. Theresa was out of state visiting her mother while Logan gave places and times for where he was. When questioned about why Connor couldn't register their names, they both said they had no idea why. They enjoyed working on the RKs and wouldn't have minded if one recognised them. 

So they were back on square one when two more bodies were called in. Hank drove them straight to the same side of Detroit as the last two times. But instead of a building the bodies were found in an alley next to an apartment building. It was clear they were moved there after they died. 

Connor stooped down to take in the details of bodies. Without the blood he didn't have much to check, the bodies were in the same shape as the first pair. He checked all the yellow markers to find out more about the crime. There wasn't anything to suggest who brought the bodies, no foot prints or marks. This time around there wasn't even a tablet or video. 

"Connor can you find out who lives in those apartments. The ones with windows facing the alley?" Hank asked while inspecting the fire escape. There was only one window open on the side of the building and it was the second floor. 

"The top five apartments are unused. 6,12, and 18 are all lived. David Crest, Gavin Reed, and Fiona Deprez." Connor tilted his head as the detective's name popped up. His brown eyes darted to meet Hank's blue before he looked up to the second floor window. 

"Think the detective missing work isn't something to worry about now?" Connor asked while he started climbing the fire escape. He heard Hank curse at him but continued upwards. 

When he reached the window he stopped, all of the lights were on in the apartment. Inside was a mess by any standards. Everything on the kitchen counters was now on the tiled floor, water was covering the ground. It still dripped down from the broken fish tanks that had replaced the kitchen cabinets. All of the fish were flopping around in the couple of inches of water left in the tanks. The furniture in the living room was broken and pieces of glass covered the carpet. 

"I'm going in, the entire apartment in destroyed." Connor climbed through the window carefully and stepped into the water. 

He scanned the area and took in all of the yellow pop ups to look at later. First thing was to see if Gavin was still there, but he knew the man was gone. After stepping over broken furniture and checking the rooms, Connor walked back into the main room. A quiet sound stopped him from going to get Hank. It was a soft growling coming from one corner, where a piece of the couch was laying. 

Connor approached cautiously and crouched beside the piece. The growling turned into loud hissing with a large grey striped paw darting out. With a quick scan, he found out that a rather large grey tabby cat was hiding from him. Carefully, as to not disturb the feline, he lifted the couch away from the corner. The cat puffed up and swiped at him. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. I know your owner." Connor sat down on the floor to seem non threatening to the animal. After a couple of seconds the cat stopped trying to claw him. It looked up at him with soft green eyes but didn't move to greet him. 

"I just want to help." Connor reached out a hand towards the cat. It shied away from him and squeezed back farther into the corner. But after a few gentle strokes it relaxed. Loud purring erupted from it as it pushed into the hand. 

"There you go," Connor said. He felt for a collar to figure out it's name. The dark woven collar was partially hidden under soft fur. A little tag dangled down. "Violet? Would not have guessed." 

He picked up the cat and stood back up. It rubbed it's face along his chin while he walked back to the window. He motioned for Hank to join him and leaned against the cracked island. Violet jumped out of his arms but instead of running off it head butted his shoulder. When Hank stepped through the window he looked over the apartment. 

"This case just got a helluva lot weirder."


	5. GV104

After the discovery of Gavin missing, Hank made his way back down to the alleyway to inform Captain Fowler. Conner had convinced the man that reporting Reed missing was their biggest concern right now, the two bodies could wait for the next few hours. It took some time but eventually Conner was given permission to inspect the Detective's apartment. Fowler had given him a lengthy explanation on why a missing person's report had to be filed before the apartment could be gone through and that everything found had to recorded. Some several minutes after that Fowler had ordered Hank back to the precinct to start filing a report on the bodies, for that was still their most pressing case. So almost an hour after finding the apartment Conner was finally left to explore and find out what actually had happened.

Now with the freedom to explore Conner went about the kitchen area first. It was surprising that Gavin's cabinets were no longer meant to hold food and Conner set up a list to add his findings to. Something was off about the fact that he couldn't see any food items in the kitchen other than cat food, even the fridge was empty other than a few cans of tuna. The apartment almost looked as if no one was really living there just someone staying for a night or two. He took the time to clear away the broken fish tank glass from the ground and apologize to the fish for he couldn't help them. 

Things only continued to get weirder the farther he adventured into the Detective's personal life. He moved the broken couch pieces away from the coffee table and went about scanning the items placed on the surface. A single paper back book, a few bills, a fake mouse, and a phone all sat askew on the table. Conner made note to go over the phone at a later date, but for the time being he moved on. Violet decided to take a place on the floor to watch the android move about his owner's home. A few odd meows escaped the cat as he moved around the area towards the bedroom. The cat suddenly got very violent as Conner tried to move past him and into the hallway, swiping clawed paws up at the man every time he moved close. 

Instead of being deterred, Conner leaped over the cat and continued on his way to the bedroom. Violet tagged along behind him, growling with every step but didn't try to stop him again. Gavin's bedroom turned out to be the most useful in the investigation. 

The single window in the room was covered by a heavy black curtain to keep all the light out. A large bed was placed in the center of the room with tables on either side holding lamps. A dresser was pressed against one wall with a door on the side, leading right into the bathroom like Conner had assumed, and a single desk across from the bed. Conner chose to investigate the desk first before the rest of the room. He sifted through stacks of papers regarding several old cases, all of which had been solved, trying to find something that was useful. Under all of the old papers was a single key that went to the bottom drawers of the desk. The top two drawers didn't hold anything interesting in them, just writing utensils and plain paper. It confused Conner to no end as to why the Detective had that much paper when everything was now digital, it would take multiple days for him to get a grasp on the reasonings. The first bottom drawer that he opened contained a large metal box without an indication on how to open it. The second held a binder full of papers and sketches.

Conner pulled out the box and binder and left them out to take with him to study in further detail. He turned to look though the rest of the room and found a tablet resting in the middle of the dark comforter on the bed. The screen was dark much like the earlier tablets founds, but turning it on revealed that the video was of the apartment. It took Conner a second to press the play button, but soon the same voiced poured out around him.

"It seems to me 37, that you are terrified. Have I disturbed your perfectly planned out life?" The camera panned around the destroyed kitchen before slowly pointing at the living room. Gavin laid tied up on the ground by his broken couch, a single pair of dark shoes were just out of shot near him. Wide grey eyes flickered between where the shoes were standing and the person holding the camera. A rag was wrapped around his head and mouth to prevent him from talking and zip ties surrounding his wrists and ankles. The mysterious people seemed to have caught the man off guard for he was dressed in only a pair of shorts and socks. "Too bad you didn't just join me outright, this would have been much simpler. But alas, you are to scared of what you are to face the repercussions of not telling someone sooner." Anger blazed in Gavin's eyes at the words and he struggled to free himself from the bonds more forcefully. " But do not worry yourself so much 37. Soon you won't have a need for the life you have built for yourself, I plan on fixing whatever went wrong in you." Gavin stopped in his movements to stare up at the person with pure terror etched on his face. The camera was turned away from the scene with a grating chuckle and pointed at the grey cat huddling away from them. " Have fun finding your detective."

The video shut off as it ended, a last muffled shout echoed around the empty room. Conner placed the tablet with the rest of his findings and tried to process what had just been presented to him. His theory about Gavin knowing the man was correct, but everything else anyone knew on the man was a lie. Gavin Reed was an android pretending to be a human. Not only was he an android, but he was also the only one left of his line apparently and this someone had wanted to find him. Everything regarding Gavin Reed and deviants was being scrambled in Conner's mind with the new information. According to the videos, Gavin was the very first android to awaken as deviant and defy his programming and for this reason his line was never continued. Someone had locked him away for a short amount of time before he was thrust into the life of being a detective, and this man that had been looking for him was part of the reason he was created. 

Conner shoved away all of his thoughts regarding Gavin and continued his search of the apartment. Several minutes later he was leaving with the box, binder, tablet, the phone and cat. Violet was perched across his shoulders while his arms carried the other evidence. Many people out on the streets gave him curious looks as he hailed a taxi and went out of their way to avoid him. His first stop was Hank's house to drop off the cat and he was almost temped to leave the other items for his own research, but he took everything else with him to the precinct.

 

Hank was sitting at his desk when Conner walked into the bullpen. He looked up as Conner placed the multiple items on his desk and took a seat on the desk edge. Old eyes turned away from the android to focus on the new items, the man would speak up when he was done processing his report. Hank reached out and immediately picked up the tablet, not wasting time and pressing the play button. He kept the volume low for no other reason than keeping everyone else out of the case. Shock took over most of his thoughts as the video played through. Conner was looking at the tablet screen with a spinning yellow LED, he was still trying to process the new information.

"Tell me I actually just saw that?" Conner looked over to the lieutenant with an equally as confused and thoughtful face.

"I believe so Lieutenant. Though I am not sure how to process the information it has given us." He stopped speaking for a second to check on the rest of the bullpen. "The man is the same one from the rest of the videos at the other crime scenes. Which means that our case is now connected to the missing detective." Dark eyes strayed away from Hank to focus on the rest of evidence that he brought in. 

"That fucker was an android this whole time," Hank said. Disbelief colored his features along with a spark of anger. "And he still hated androids. What a prick."

"I do believe that is not a way we should be thinking about this. Detective Reed is now a missing person, android or not, and we don't know if this mystery man is going to use him in his experiments like the other androids. If he is, we have to move quickly to find them before more bodies are added to our case." Conner lifted up the box to take a look at how to open it while Hank grabbed the binder, the phone going untouched. "But for now, a good starting point would be to go through the evidence to figure out everything we can about Reed."

Hank offered a hum of acknowledgement before he went about filtering through the papers. Conner tried to find out how to open the box with decreasing luck. The was no lock on the outside to be seen and only a small indent on the lid to even indicate that there is a way to open it. With a complete guess, Conner pressed his thumb against the indent and loud hiss filled the air. Blue eyes looked away from paper to find out what the android was doing to cause such a noise. The top of the black box was partially popped open and Conner was already on his way to removing it from the rest of the box. Inside the box were files upon files of various papers and pictures, each labeled something different for its contents. He removed the files and placed them on the desk beside him to investigate what was at the bottom. A single item lay on the bottom of the box, an LED sat staring up at the pair of detectives, proving what neither of them wanted to actually be true. 

"Before we get to far into this case, we have to talk to Fowler on this." Hank said while standing from his chair. He gathered up the binder and tablet, leaving the phone and box to the android, and started for the glass box holding the Captain. Conner placed everything back in the box and followed after his partner.


End file.
